


【KK】战局（下）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *赛车手51X佛像修理师244*老司机与老司机的互相吸引与较量！*两个人都是个中高手经验丰富，介意慎





	【KK】战局（下）

堂本刚说了自己要吃乌冬面，然而家里没有乌冬面，堂本光一就只能下楼去买。买的时候堂本刚去洗了个澡，顺便把自己从头到脚都好好地清理了一遍。  
剃须刀……光一会不会介意自己跟他共用一个呢？  
堂本刚这样想着，略微有点歉意地拿起来把自己刮了个白嫩干净——当然，只是刮胡子而已。  
等到他热气腾腾白白嫩嫩地裹着堂本光一那件他穿起来有点大的浴袍走出来的时候，堂本光一也买了一大堆东西回来，除了吃的、零食、甜点，还有一些洗漱用品。  
堂本光一见到他清爽干净一下子恍若回到十来岁少年模样的那张脸，先是一愣，呆呆地张着嘴巴望着堂本刚，看得他有点不安地用手指缕着自己一边长长的鬓角稍微低下头去却依旧注视着堂本光一，更加凸显出了那双圆溜溜漂亮可爱的大眼睛来。  
太可爱了……堂本光一原本就喜欢穿宽松的浴衣，再加上堂本刚有些溜肩，半个手掌都被袖子盖住险些连手指都露不出来。  
这是哪儿来的小可爱！！！  
堂本光一好悬没把手里的两个购物袋直接扔了。他像一阵风一样冲进了厨房丢下袋子然后又飞也似地冲出来，一把搂住了还在发愣的堂本刚恶狠狠地在他脸颊上亲了一口，随即拉开了浴袍埋进他颈间深深地嗅了几口他身上暖暖的味道，略微抬起一点头来将他柔软白皙的耳垂吮进口中一边轻咬着一边含糊不清地抱怨：“你怎么能那么好看？嗯？还好吃。”  
“你……你没吃过，怎么知道？”堂本刚被他撩拨了一下立刻觉得一股酸麻从腰间涌起，埋怨地轻轻推了他几下小声说，“我饿了。”  
“嗯……再让我吃两口……”  
堂本光一就势将人抵在了墙上，随手一抽就将他腰间的带子解开，浴袍松松垮垮地挂在了他身上，随即手就揉到了胸口。  
“嗯~~光、啊……~别、在这就……呜！！别……别咬……！”  
堂本刚用力昂起头浑身无力地靠着墙壁，任由堂本光一一路向下吻到了胸口，虽然口中说着拒绝的话，但是胸膛却用力挺起，将充血红肿的乳首朝他口中送去。  
堂本光一用舌尖飞快地扫着突出的小肉粒，用牙齿轻轻咬住了乳粒根儿上一点，又吸奶似的吮个没完，堂本刚被他吸得又痛又爽腿发软，下身已是胀鼓鼓的一大包顶了起来，并且浅灰的内裤上面渐渐地洇开了一块深色的水渍。  
“啊……没吃够。”堂本光一直起腰来，看着他明显大小不一致的两边乳首，用手指轻轻点着没有被咬肿的那一侧，凑到堂本刚耳边哑着嗓子低低地说，“怎么办……想继续吃……”  
“那……那就继续吃……嗯啊！~~痛……”  
堂本光一明知道他胸前敏感，却又使坏地用力捻了一把，将那颗可怜的小肉粒拧地泛红了起来。看着堂本刚眼中湿润的水汽，他却又心疼起来，连忙松开手凑过去轻轻呼气：“呼……帮你吹一下，还痛吗？”  
堂本刚咬着嘴唇隐忍着说：“嗯……还痛。扣酱舔一下就好了。”  
堂本光一笑起来，他还真的就只是用舌尖稍微在乳首四周轻到不能再轻地舔了两下，堂本刚只觉得那里痒得让他心慌，连忙抱住了堂本光一的脑袋想要他再多舔一会儿。  
“不行哦，要去做饭了。”堂本光一唇边飞快略过一丝坏笑，看着堂本刚茫然又不满的样子竟然真能狠下心去转身就走。  
堂本刚一个人在后面咬牙切齿：够狠！  
只不过……还不知道谁更狠呢！

这边堂本光一烧了水想要煮面，结果堂本刚悄无声息跟去了厨房从后面抱住了他。堂本光一早就预料到了会这样，所以也没有任何惊讶，镇定自若地继续在灶台前忙碌。  
就算堂本刚解开了他的腰带、褪下他的裤子、将手伸到了他的内裤里面，他也没有停顿。  
直到他的内裤也被扒下来，细瘦的臀瓣被他掰开、一根粗大的东西顶在后庭，堂本光一这才猛地僵硬了起来。  
堂本刚环绕着他的腰得意地笑着一边在他臀缝间磨蹭着一边握着他勃起的肉棒轻轻揉捏，指尖反复抚摸着铃口裂缝细按轻戳，听着他猛然发出的抽气声、将侧脸贴上他的肩头贴得更近了些。  
臀缝间被蹭得一片湿滑，堂本光一忍不住收缩了一下肌肉，随即就听到堂本刚贴在他肩上轻笑：“哎呀……扣酱后面吸得我好爽呀~”说着竟又用力向前顶了一下。  
当然，就这样肯定是进不去的，但是堂本光一的脸却彻底黑了，猛地转身将人按在墙上，随手就捞起了他的一条大腿将直挺挺的性器抵在了穴口咬牙道：“你再闹！”  
堂本刚半点都不怕他的黑脸，反而主动地放松把腿挂在他的手臂上，只用一只脚支撑身体，随后晃着腰去磨蹭他诱惑道：“想进来吗？”  
堂本光一眯起了眼睛，他一点点贴近堂本刚的同时也略微用力，果然不出所料在洗澡的时候堂本刚已经给自己扩张过了，这时候稍微加了一些力气就可以侵入进去。  
真的被性器开拓了身体，堂本刚收起刚才的主动，有些不安地咬住了嘴唇。虽然堂本光一不如他粗壮，但是尺码也是不小的。在他之前，堂本刚已经有一年多没被人碰过后面了，想要的时候也不过拿跳蛋自己玩玩，还真怕自己一时无法适应，让堂本光一没有办法完全享受到……  
感觉到了堂本刚的不安，堂本光一心立刻就软了，他才小心翼翼地挤进去两三公分，现在退出来也容易。他将人圈在怀里，轻吻着他的唇角柔声问：“痛吗？”  
“有、有点……”堂本刚闭着眼睛，紧张得睫毛不停颤抖，肌肉也慢慢绷了起来，“慢一点好嘛？我、我后面已经好久没被碰过了……”  
“嗯。”堂本光一停了停蹙眉低声道，“我们先不做了，待会儿去床上再好好疼你，好不好？”  
“不要！”堂本刚立刻拒绝，他用力搂住了堂本光一的脖子贴着他的唇急急地说，“在这儿……在这儿要我好不好？这里就挺好，光一……”  
“嘘……没事的，没事的，Tsuyo乖。”堂本光一见他情绪有些不对连忙安抚地将人搂进怀里，只听堂本刚细细地哼了一声，因为两人紧贴在一起，堂本光一已经有一半多进了他身体里面。  
细细密密的痛让堂本刚出了一身细汗，他急促地呼吸着尽力让自己放松下来。但是虽然扩张了、润滑却不够，所以就算堂本光一再慢再小心，堂本刚还是疼得趴在他肩上小声呻吟。  
堂本刚看了一眼锅里翻滚着的面条伸手关了火，随即就抱着堂本刚靠在墙边停下动作先让他适应一下。  
身体里面传来的痛比任何外伤都要难耐，堂本刚不停在堂本光一肩头磨蹭脑袋试图分散自己的注意力，只在实在受不了的时候哼哼两声。堂本光一让他缓了一会儿，就抬腰上顶了一下，随即堂本刚整个人都在他身上缩紧了，委屈又埋怨地瞪了他一眼。  
就这一眼瞪得堂本光一“哄”地一下欲火焚身，随手一捞将他整个人都抱起来分开腿让他攀在自己身上，堂本刚没办法只好夹紧了他的腰绷着身体不想让他插得太深，因为现在实在有点不好受。  
“Tsuyo把面盛出来，咱们去吃饭了。”堂本光一含着笑看他，堂本刚一脸不可思议地问：“你……盛面？吃饭？”  
“对啊，饿到你就不好了。”堂本光一亲亲他半张着的小嘴巴暧昧地舔舔他的唇角，“比起饿晕过去……我还是更想让你被我干晕过去。”  
堂本刚一下子抿紧了嘴巴，没有办法，他只好费力又别扭地把面倒进堂本光一准备好的一个大碗里，然后又被他抱着去拿隔热手套，又走回来端面……  
短短几步之间那弯刀一般的性器已经在他身体里面抽插翻搅了几个来回，原本紧窄闭合的甬道渐渐被他戳开，堂本刚浑身颤抖地用力憋着还是止不住呻吟声接二连三地溢出，听得堂本光一心情大好。  
他太紧了，紧的堂本光一一阵阵头皮发麻，要不是自己身经百战，还说不定这就射给他了。  
面条吃的无滋无味，堂本刚勉强吃了几口缓解了一下饥饿感，想让堂本光一抱他上床，却又被强行又哄又骗地再喂下了一人份，倒是堂本光一也就吃了两三口喝了点汤的样子。  
堂本刚发誓，他这辈子再也不吃乌冬面了。  
好不容易堂本光一抱着他来到了床上，他终于能够放松下来，立刻就卸了力气瘫软在床，堂本光一好笑地捏捏他的鼻尖，俯下身子再去舔他的耳朵：“Tsuyo……我们今天温柔一点好不好？”  
“嗯……好。”  
现在身份的转变让堂本刚不由得期待起来，他想要从堂本光一那里得到的已经不仅仅是性爱的欢愉，他还想要他的照顾他的疼惜，想要感受到他对自己的喜欢。  
他的反应让堂本光一惊喜无比，因为……他表现出来的更多是羞涩。  
跟那次在工作室的时候完全不同，现在的堂本刚如同第一次被人碰一样，害羞得甚至都不敢去看堂本光一而且也不敢叫出声来，死死地咬着自己的食指随着他顶弄的动作细细低低地呻吟。  
而这样害羞的、半推半就的呻吟声让堂本光一更是觉得胸口的欲火烈烈燃烧，但是又想到自己答应过他要温柔一些的，于是连连做了几次深呼吸稳定一下心神，这才伏在了堂本刚身上，用手臂撑着床铺、指尖温柔地抚摸他的脸颊。  
见堂本光一不再动了，堂本刚正过头来看他，那副温柔的模样让他觉得无比灼眼，整个人都被他凝视地烧了起来。  
“害羞了？”  
堂本光一低低地笑着，他们的胸口轻轻贴合在一起，堂本刚能够清晰地感受到传递过来的震动，一时间有些口干舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇。堂本光一看到他水红色的舌尖眼神又是一黯，立刻垂头将人吻住勾住舌尖缠绵吸吮，堂本刚闭上眼睛放松了一些身体，轻轻地扭着身子调整一下位置、将腿分得更开让堂本光一能够更加契合地跟自己贴在一起。  
每一寸皮肤都渴望着跟他接触，堂本刚的心脏在狂跳，正因为他把纯粹的性跟私人感情分得很开，所以才会在现在感到格外羞涩。自己正敞开心扉，把自己的一切都袒露在堂本光一眼前，那让他觉得兴奋又害羞，他不知道这样的自己他会不会喜欢。  
堂本光一当然喜欢，简直要喜欢得上天了。现在展现在自己眼前的是一个完全不同的堂本刚，是一个他觉得、只有自己见过的堂本刚。  
十分契合的身体再次开始缓慢的律动，缠绵的深吻不曾停止，堂本刚拼命地用鼻子呼吸着，却还是被他吻到近乎晕厥。整个人融化成了一抔软软热热的蜜糖，他几乎感觉不到身体其他部分的存在，只有堂本光一反复贯穿他的摩擦越发清晰起来。  
“呜~~光、啊嗯~~好棒……舒服……唔嗯！~”  
这是第一次，堂本刚觉得一切都是那样顺畅自然，两人如同紧紧相连的鱼一般灵巧地在深海中巡游摆动，他环抱着堂本光一的肩膀，狡猾地在他背上留下一道道泛红的抓痕。  
“唔……你真紧。”堂本光一胸口一直提着一口气，他自诩身经百战，但接触到堂本刚的每一寸皮肤都在战栗，他感受着他迷人紧致的身体，只觉得每一次进出他都在逼近顶点——他们才刚刚开始！  
堂本光一暂时停下动作，他轻轻地往里顶了顶，惹得堂本刚呜咽着激颤了一下，仿佛是在害羞自己竟然发出了如此魅人的声音似的，他紧紧捂住了嘴巴。  
“你缠得太紧了……好想射。”堂本光一磨蹭着堂本刚的耳朵低低地撒着娇，“你不许笑我啊……都怪你太迷人了。”  
“不……不怪你……啊嗯~”堂本刚被他向里顶磨了一阵，头高高扬起情不自禁地屏住了呼吸。  
“我可以射在你里面吗？”堂本光一情色地缓慢舔舐啃咬着他的耳垂，“给你打上我的记号，好不好Tsuyo？”  
“嗯~好……好！光一……啊啊……~”  
堂本刚略微失神，但他的身体还在下意识地、乖乖地配合着堂本光一同他一起律动。在打过预防针之后，堂本光一也不可能真的这就射出来，他微微放松了一些、全心全意地享受起了这场性爱。  
紧窄的后穴在无意识地收缩包裹着他，堂本光一每顶入一次都毫不遮掩地在堂本刚耳畔低低地、长长地呻吟，他看到他的耳朵迅速地红了起来，那片红色慢慢地扩展到了全身，堂本刚的身体紧一阵松一阵，他快被那低沉性感的嗓音磨得欲仙欲醉，果然如他最开始猜测的那样，两人身体的契合度相当高，堂本光一那略微上翘的肉刃刚好每次进出都能勾到他最痒的那一块地方，而再次之前，除了玩具之外没有人能做到。  
“这里对不对？我知道了……”堂本光一含笑轻轻碰了碰堂本刚微张的唇，除了敏感带之外他早敏感地察觉到了另外一处他碰不得的地方，还有堂本刚似乎在他顶到最深的时候有些抗拒，但他知道那只是暂时的、不习惯的抗拒罢了。  
“唔……啊啊~别、别太深……嗯~呼、不、不行……嗯~~！”  
堂本刚难为情地用胳膊挡住了眼睛。摩擦到最里面的感觉并不太好受，那里面并没有敏感的地方，只有快要被捅穿的不安全感，心脏上上下下飘飘忽忽，他有些缺氧似的张开嘴巴大口呼吸起来。  
“乖，相信我Tsuyo，我不会伤害你的。来放松……放松，过来。”  
堂本光一搂起他的脖子按到自己怀中，另一只手却捞过他的大腿两侧分开，一挺腰拱进了最深处堆叠的嫩肉里面。  
软滑的触感让他激灵着打了个颤，舒适地长呼了一口气之后，见堂本刚露出一双含着泪的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着自己，又好笑又怜爱地亲亲他的眉心柔声问：“怎么了？”  
“太深了……”堂本刚的嗓音带了点哭腔，委委屈屈地慢慢说，“从来、从来没这么深过……”  
“那正好……你的第一次是属于我的了。”堂本光一拉开他的手臂，看着他泛着桃粉色的脸颊俯身轻咬了一口他的唇瓣，随即抽出一点点又再次顶入，在自己所能触及的最深处顶磨插捣，同时轻吻接连不断雨点一般撒落下来。  
堂本刚很快就适应了那忽上忽下没有着落的感觉，堂本光一把控得很好，每次抽出去的时候都能勾到令自己心痒的地方，堂本刚眯起眼睛享受之余却又翻涌起了一股酸涩：也不知道这个人的这一身本领是跟多少人在一块才练出来的……  
“哼……”他恨恨地拿堂本光一的肩膀磨了磨牙，搂着他的背闹别扭似的憋住不再出声了。  
堂本光一好笑地任他在自己身上胡闹，他先直起身来小心翼翼地全部抽出来，给略微红肿的后穴补充了一次润滑剂，而堂本刚则又抬起胳膊挡住了脸。  
自己有过不少男伴，但是堂本光一还是第一个做到兴起都能想着他、中途停下帮他补充润滑剂的人。  
他忍不住嘴角微微上翘，放下胳膊正对上堂本光一望向自己那有些担忧又温柔疼惜的眼神。  
“会痛吗？”堂本光一重新伏在他身上，帮他拨开黏在颊边的发丝，在汗湿的脸颊上亲了一口。堂本刚笑着摇头，主动仰头迎上了他的嘴唇。唇瓣胶着在一起，堂本光一伸手抄起他纤细的腰紧贴在自己身上，性器顶端在湿润的穴口磨蹭了几下又缓缓地顶了进去。  
“嗯~~~”堂本刚满意地低低呻吟着，却依旧不舍得离开堂本光一的嘴唇，用力搂着他的脖子抬腿勾上了他的腰。  
感受到了堂本刚慢慢能放得开了，堂本光一暗笑了一阵，一手轻缓地在他胸口揉捏，像自己承诺的那样温柔又缓慢地把堂本刚逼上了高潮，用性器摩擦着他敏感的几处，没有碰前面就让他带着哭音求饶着射了两人一身。  
他有些低喘地暂时停下了动作，正好给自己一个调整的机会。堂本刚绞得太紧已经让他头皮发麻腰后微酸，但毕竟金枪不倒这个大招牌还在，要是在心上人面前丢了脸可就太难为情了。  
堂本刚眯着眼睛细细地享受着高潮带来的热乎乎的快感，他握了握拳，扶着堂本光一的肩膀微微用力，堂本光一立刻会意，抱着他翻了个身让他趴在了自己身上。  
堂本刚低垂眼眸，双手抵着堂本光一的胸膛慢慢坐直起来。他抬手缓缓拨动了一下自己颊边汗湿的发丝，轻柔地舔弄着红润的嘴唇，眼波流转间噙着满满的笑意和温柔。  
那一瞬间，堂本光一满脑子里面就只有“媚骨天成”这四个字，但随即他又狠狠地否定了自己，他觉得那种词汇是对堂本刚的亵渎。  
虽然一直以来吸引自己的都是堂本刚不经意间展现出来的魅惑和风情，但是他身上还同时很矛盾地存在着一种仙人一般凡人勿近的冷清圣洁感。  
在被他居高临下注视着的时候，堂本光一的心脏狂跳起来：他觉得自己像是在渎神。  
他是高高在上的仙人，骨子里透着致命的魅惑，任何人只要看他一眼就会深深沦陷不可自拔，但是除了自己之外，没有人能够触碰到他。  
堂本光一心中蓦地腾起一股浓重的占有欲：除了自己，没有人能碰他！  
“我的心归你了，可是你也应该听话一点。”堂本刚喉中有着细碎地、舒适的呻吟，他乌黑湿润的眼眸注视着堂本光一的眼睛，声音略带沙哑却丝滑动人，“以后，眼里不许有别人。”  
他跪坐在堂本光一身上蹭动身体，让他昂扬的性器在身子里面顶磨戳刺，舒适地喟叹一声仰起头半张开嘴，他的脖子向后拉开了一道十分流畅好看的线条。他慢条斯理地享受着此刻温吞的快感，腰后软软地有些用不上力气，他刚刚想调整一下，就觉得小腹一紧——堂本光一伸手附上了他的皮肤。  
微微汗湿的肌肤亲昵地挽留着他的指尖，堂本光一感受着掌下略微绷起而浮现出形状的腹肌，心中的怜爱简直要喷涌而出：他真可爱，浑身上下头发丝到脚趾尖都那么可爱，就连浅浅的腹肌轮廓都那么可爱……  
他的手顺着腹部慢慢地向上抚去，直到摸到了他的左胸，才注视着堂本刚的眼睛认真地问：“这里有我吗？”  
堂本刚暂时停止了动作，对着他绽开浅笑，伸手附上了他的手背柔柔地开口道：“有。”  
堂本光一开心地撑起身体给了他一个吻。堂本刚乖乖任他亲了，两人调整了一下姿势让堂本光一靠坐在床头，他这才睨着他问：“我这么乖，有没有奖励？”  
“奖励？”堂本光一略微一扬眉，随即无奈地笑着点点头，“当然。你看那边抽屉里。”  
堂本刚原本只是随口一说，却不想堂本光一好像还真的是有所准备，惊喜之下他伸长手臂拉开了床头柜的抽屉，看到在比较靠里的地方……放着一个方方正正的黑色小盒子。纯黑色，好像是皮质的，透着一股冷漠地简洁大方。  
他把小盒子拿到手里，看了堂本光一一眼，咬着嘴唇打开了它。  
里面是一对对戒。  
一时间，堂本刚真的不知道自己应该说什么好。结婚？是的，他很想跟堂本光一一直在一起。但是这种想要，只是热恋时一时的头昏脑热，他不确定两人是不是真的合适共度余生。  
堂本光一是个完美的情人，但是……伴侣？他还不确定。  
“这是日常戴的。”堂本光一看出他的犹豫，很体贴地为他解了围，傲气地哼了一声，“我堂本光一要求婚怎么可能用这么朴素的戒指。”  
堂本刚看着镶在波浪般微微起伏的戒面上那颗大大的钻石撇撇嘴半是埋怨半是撒娇地哼了一声：“知道你有钱啦！”  
“那……”堂本光一按着他的脖颈让他凑近自己，抵着他的额头暧昧地低声问，“要不要做有钱人的阔太太？”  
堂本刚顿了顿，探头咬了一口他的下唇哼哼着问：“怎么不是你做我太太？”  
“也行啊。”堂本光一不在意地答应得十分爽快，倒是出乎了堂本刚的意料。  
但是堂本刚也没有什么闲工夫惊奇了，因为堂本光一又搂着他的腰一使力将人压在床上，摇摆着腰吮着他的下巴颈侧含糊不清地说，“那接下来就由太太来伺候先生吧！”  
“唔……慢！你……嗯啊~~”

堂本光一还算节制地只要了两次就抱着堂本刚去清理了身体，回来换掉了一片狼藉的床单，两人舒舒服服躺在床上。  
堂本刚被他折腾得不轻，浑身筋肉骨头都酥得没了力气，懒洋洋地靠在堂本光一身边眯着眼睛打盹。现在已经到了他的睡眠时间，再加上大战一场不困都难。  
而堂本光一也似乎并不准备再做什么了，哄孩子似的拍打着他的后背，暗自回味着刚刚痛快酣畅的那一场缠绵。他怎么也想不明白，为什么天真羞涩与极致的魅惑可以出现在同一个人身上。想到脑袋都痛了，他干脆勾起了堂本刚的下巴认认真真左右打量起来。  
“嗯？”半梦半醒中堂本刚迷迷糊糊地从鼻子里面哼哼出了一声疑问，堂本光一听了就觉得下腹一紧头皮发麻，一翻身又将人按在了床上。  
堂本刚也没有完全睡着，他有些无奈地用力睁开眼睛浅浅地叫了声：“光一……我困了。”  
却没想到堂本光一就因为他叫得这一声硬的更加厉害了。他哑着嗓子凑在堂本刚耳边低低地说：“我喜欢听你叫我，再叫两声？”  
“嗯……光一……”堂本刚舒展手臂圈住他的脖子，撒娇似的拱蹭着他的耳朵，“光一光一，我真的困了嘛……”  
堂本光一身子一僵，长叹了一声把自己埋进他肩窝中闷闷地说：“知道的，我就抱抱。”  
“嗯。”  
拥抱着，每一寸肌肤都尽可能地紧贴在一起，堂本光一过了一阵又叹了口气。这个时候堂本刚已经微微清醒了些，好笑地揉揉他的脑袋：“就那么想做？我今天实在是累了，不然帮你口出来好不好？”  
“不是，我只是在想别的。”堂本光一亲亲他的脸颊，撑起身子带着笑意注视着他。堂本刚会意地配合着他问：“在想什么？”“想你什么时候能同意我的求婚。”  
堂本刚一怔，张着嘴巴想了想问：“你求了吗？”  
堂本光一一脸坦然：“还没。”  
堂本刚直接气得笑了：“那你想什么呀！等到求了再想！”  
但是话一出口他就意识到自己好像中了圈套，果然堂本光一摆出一脸委屈冲他说：“那我现在求你肯定不答应嘛！”  
果然。  
堂本刚算是没了脾气，他笑吟吟地伸手抚摸了一下堂本光一的脸颊又捏了捏，顺着他的意思轻声道：“你不试试怎么知道？”  
“那，跟我结婚好不好？”  
虽然堂本光一的本意是半开玩笑的试探，但是他依旧不可抑制地紧张起来。  
不行……真的好紧张，紧张到心脏“嗡”地一下就停跳了，紧张到即使他十七岁那年第一次开车上场都没有现在这么难受。他仿佛在接受一场审判，地狱，或者天堂。  
堂本刚轻飘飘地说：“好啊。”  
人生那么长，总要疯狂一回。结了婚又如何，要是将来觉得实在不合适再分开就是了，再说这也只是两人口头上的来往而已，真的要考虑未来还有很长的路要走呢。  
但是至少现在这一刻，堂本刚是想要跟他长长久久的，这就足够了。  
看着堂本光一笑得像小孩子似的那张脸，堂本刚猛地抱住他一用力，两人翻了个身，他趴在他胸口舒舒服服地躺下，侧脸贴着心口的位置柔声喃喃：“谢谢你为我考虑，光一。但是没关系的，我不介意作为妻子的身份跟你在一起。为了你洗手羹汤……我愿意的。”  
他知道堂本光一是考虑到了他的感受，所以才特意一直回避着“嫁娶”关系，只说要跟他结婚。他眯着眼睛想象着两人以后的家，要有好大的电视好大的沙发，挂上几幅自己随手画的画，要有一间房间专门放鱼缸，或许再养上一只猫或者狗……  
“我不愿意。”  
听到堂本光一略显冷凝的嗓音，堂本刚一下子惊醒了，他撑起身体愕然地看着堂本光一，一瞬间就想多了，难道这一切都是……都是假的？刚才求婚也是他跟自己开的玩笑而已？  
一看堂本刚瞬间泛白的脸色堂本光一就知道他想多了，他将人重新搂在怀里吻着他的额角温声道：“刚，我永远都不会把你看做女人。你和我一样，是顶天立地的男人，拥有自己的事业，在我眼里你比我还要了不起呢，为什么要放弃？”  
“可、可是，那谁来做饭呀？”  
听着堂本刚讷讷软软的问话，堂本光一差点没克制住自己再压一次……他狠狠嘬了一口他的脸颊发出了响亮的“啵”的一声，然后揉揉那一小块泛红的地方热烈地注视着他：“我工作也不是一直忙啊，我忙的时候你做，你忙的时候我做，都忙的时候就定外卖，这一点小事而已……”  
说这话就想要再偷香几个，堂本刚红着脸捂住了他的嘴有点结巴地强调道：“但、但是，这些小事也很重要啊！怎么可以不、不关心呢！”  
堂本光一知道他只是想给自己刚才的那份多心找点借口，不在意地舔舔他的掌心，趁着他撤开手的功夫将人深深吻住。  
就这么就把自己的一辈子都定下了？  
堂本刚迷迷糊糊地想着。  
似乎也没有什么不好。


End file.
